ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Brothers (Excerlics Continuity)
The Ultra Brothers are a group of elite warriors that originated from the Land of Light, except for Leo and Astra, who are from the L77 Nebula. They are important figures to appear in Excerlics Continuity. Members *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari History Before Ultraman One Please look at the offical versions for their background and their adventures on Earth. Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! TBA Ultraman One (Season 1 to 3) - Ultraman= Ultraman do not play an important role in said series but was present at the final battle with the Darklops at the Land of Light/King's Temple and eventually won against them. - Seven= When One was to be punished for his crimes in his younger days, Seven was present with Zero and Zeth. In this series, Seven was the first one to know about Belial's revival and recruits also to venture to the Land of Darkness to fight against the dark Ultra. Seven fight against Belial alongside Leo but was eventually defeated and brainwashed by Belial. Seven and Leo then ventured to Earth and fought against One and Xena, however, with the two young Ultras' determination and courage, Seven was eventually purified with Leo. After praising his grandson, he returned to the Land of Light with Leo. Seven was present in the final battle against the Darklops as well. All of them eventually won and watches One's battle with Belial on various planets in the Solar System with Zero and Zeth. - Jack= Jack do not play an important role in said series but was present at the final battle with the Darklops at the Land of Light/King's Temple and eventually won against them. - Taro= Taro do not play an important role in said series but was present at the final battle with the Darklops at the Land of Light/King's Temple and eventually won against them. - Leo and Astra= Leo and Astra serves as the teachers for the son of Zero and Zeth, Ultraman One in his younger days. Both of them was tasked by Zero to train and groom One to become an Ultra Warrior. They resigned from their job after One was sent to the dungeons of the King's but knowing One will eventually overcome his shame and become who he wishes to be. While Astra plays a minor role in the series itself, he was present at the final battle as well. For Leo, Leo was recruited by Seven to venture to Land of Darkness to stop Belial, which Leo agreed on. However, the two of them was corrupted by Belial and sent to Earth to deal with One and Xena. However, despite Leo's dark martial arts skill and Seven's combatant power, they were eventually purified. After praising his student, he left for the Land of Light, alonside Seven. Leo later arrived with Mebius, Hikari, Zero, Ace and Dyna to help One, Xena and Giga dealt with Armoured Eight King. During the finale, Leo was present in the battle with the Darklops alongside Astra and the other Ultra Warriors and eventually won the battle. - 80= 80 do not play an important role in said series but was present at the final battle with the Darklops at the Land of Light/King's Temple and eventually won against them. - Zoffy= Before the series, Zoffy was the one whom handled One's case and making the decision of banishment One from the Land of Light until Ultraman King came and noted that One should be redeemed and Zoffy relives the punishments by sending him to the dungeons of the King's Temple for One to improve on himself and overcome his,past mistake, released him when truly felt that he did wrong afterwards. Zoffy do not play an important role in said series itself but was present at the final battle with the Darklops at the Land of Light/King's Temple and eventually won against them. - Mebius and Hikari= Mebius and Hikari serves as support characters in the series. Mebius and Hikari was present with Dyna, Ace and Zero to help One, Xena and Giga against the Darklops army, and later help to finished up Armoured Eight King. Mebius and Hikari was also present at the final battle with the Darklops at the Land of Light/King's Temple and eventually won against then. }} Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown During the events of this movie, the Showa Ultra Brothers (except for Mebius, Astra and Hikari) are corrupted by Ultraman Emperor and was sent to different timelines, each of the brothers are sent into the past Earth, in which the year they debut in their series. However, thanks to the efforts of One and Reuz, they were brought back from their corruption and back to the present timelines. Eventually, they meet with Mebius and Hikari, whom participated in the final battle against Ultraman Emperor and his foxes. After everything is done, the Ultra Brothers congratulated One, Xena, Zeth, Zero and Giga in the Land of Light, alongside Ultraman King. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption In this movie, the Ultra Brothers do not play a prominent role, they only watched One and the others battle against Virus on Earth. Ultraseven Later, after Virus' "presumably death", Seven ventured to Earth himself and participated in the wedding of his grandson and Isurugi as Dan Moroboshi. Dan was surprised his son and daughter in law was there and meet the SACD members for the first time. After recognising the marriage, Seven, alongside One, Lila, Xena, Giga and Zero, Zeth, returned back to the Land of Light. Ultraman One Season 4 and 5 :;Season 4 First Five Ultra Brothers The first five Ultra Brothers followed Zero, One, Xena and Giga to venture to Scorpio Nova Universe to meet a fellow Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Cure at Planet Cure. All of them meet the great deity, Genesis Messiah and fought alongside Cure against SnakeWheel and a group of Darklops, emerging victorious. Later, after meeting Virus, the first five Ultra Brothers, was sent to another dimension and fought against an army of Zetton. After a struggling fight, their will and strength managed to kill every single one of them. They eventually fought against Virus but fell into Virus' jester tricks and was reverted to their human forms/hosts, badly weakened. They are then saved by Zero, One, Xena and Giga and brought to safety to an untouched cave at Magium World. After they are completely healed, Zero along Xena and Giga returned to the Land of Light under King's orders while waitng for One to finish things up and return. Leo, Astra, Taro, 80, Mebius and Hikari In Season 4, the remaining Ultra Brothers did not play an important role and resides in the Land of Light, assuming their own duties as an Ultra. :;Season 5 In season 5, after all of them listened to the backstory of Scorpium Ultras' homeworld and later went to Evil Realm to fight against Evil Messiah and the Deleto Race. Light and Darkness (The Series) The Ultra Brothers are mentioned by Jane (especially her great grandfather Seven) in a brief flashback in this series. Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) All the members of the Ultra Brothers participated in the "Omega Armageddon", fighting against Belial and his forces, however, all of them could only gaze at their failures as Belial successfully triggering Crisis Impact until Ultraman King sacrified himself to restore the damage caused. :;Hikari Hikari did not participate in the battle, he created the "Riser System" with the aid of his Science Department Ultras as well the Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Celestial in hopes of turning the tides of the battle. When the original set of Risers and Ultra Capsules were stolen from the Land of Light, the Ultra Brothers sent Ultraman Zanki to Side Space Universe to find out the culprit behind all this. During his journey, Zanki was provided with a new set of Ultra Capsules and Riser by Hikari (with Celestial's aid), helping him in his journey. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series) :;Ultraman, Ultraseven, Zoffy TBA Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Transformation - Zoffy/Jack= Hideki Goh and Zoffy's human form transforms via their own willpower instead of using a transformation item. A very standard and basic way of transformation process used. - Seven= Dan Moroboshi transforms via the Ultra Eye, Dan needs to wear the Ultra Eye as glasses to become Ultraseven. This transformation process is inherited to his son, Zero and his great-grandaughter, Lila. Even though One is his grandson, One transforms straghtaway from the Bracelet. It is revealed that One's transformation method is inherited from his mother's bloodline. - Taro= Throughout the series and movies, Taro is not shown transforming and rather shown to possess a human form/host. So it is unknown how he transforms but if he could, he can do it via his willpower or through the Ultra Badge, during the events of his series. However, as Corrupted Taro in his human form, he transforms via the dark version of the Ultra Badge. - 80= Takeshi Yamato can transform into Ultraman 80 with the Bright Stick. - Ultraman= Shin Hayata/Ultraman's human form can either transform via the Beta Capsule or his own willpower. - Leo/Astra= Due to being two brothers and are princes from the former L77 Nebula, both of them possess the Leo Ring and Astra Ring respectively, and transforms with the same method. However, during the series events and movies events, only Leo is seen transforming while Astra do not. - Mebius/Hikari= Mirai and Serizawa transforms into Mebius and Hikari through the Mebium and Knight Braces respectively. }} Profile - Corrupted= Corrupted Ace makes its debut in Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown after being brainwashed by Ultraman Emperor. Ace's techniques are the same as original Ace, however, as Corrupted Ace, they are darker and twisted versions. Instead of being empowered by the power of light, they are empowered by the power of darkness. They have a darker energy hue. Even Ace's physically attacks are covered by an aura of black energy. - Glitter= A glitter version of Ace with Ace being covered in yellow aura. This form debuts briefly in episode 26 of One Series. :;Abilities *'Size Change': Thanks to his enhancement, Ace can change his size from normal Ultra height to gigantic heights. :;Special Moves *'Glitter Metallium Ray': A glitter version of his own Metallium Ray, firing in a plus style. It is ten times more powerful and it is slightly more powerful than the Grand Spark. }} - Ultraman= - Corrupted= :;Techniques Ultraman Dark/Corrupted has the same techniques as the original Ultraman, due to being the same person. however, instead of being empowered by the light, it is empowered by the power of darkness and has a crimson red/black energy hue flowing through the attacks. This forms debuts in Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, when he was corrupted by Ultraman Emperor. - Glitter= A glitter version of Ultraman with Ultraman being covered in yellow aura. This form debuts briefly in episode 26 of One Series. :;Abilities *'Size Change': Thanks to his enhancement, Ultraman can change his size from normal Ultra height to gigantic height. :;Special Moves *'Glitter Specium Ray': A glitter version of his own Specium Ray, firing in a plus style. It is many times powerful than the regular Specium Ray. This glitter version is the same strength as the Colorium Ray or perhaps stronger. }} - Seven= - Corrupted= Corrupted Ultraseven debuts in Ultraman One Episode 8 after being corrupted by Belial. In Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, Seven was corrupted another time. :;Techniques ::;Special *'Dark Wide Shot': Corrupted version of the Wide Shot. *'Dark Emerium Ray': Corrupted version of the Emerium Ray. ::;Physical *'Dark Punch': A dark energy variant of his regular punch attack. *'Dark Kick': A dark version of his kick attack. ::;Weapons *'Dark Eye Slugger': The dark version of the Eye Slugger, it has a crimson aura whenever Seven is using it for combat. - Glitter= A glitter version of Seven with Seven being covered in yellow aura. This form debuts briefly in episode 26 of One Series. :;Abilities *'Size Change': As Glitter Seven, Seven can increase his height to gigantic size. To match Death Tanothor's colossal height. :;Special *'Glitter Wide Shot': As Glitter Seven, Seven can fire a more powerful variant of the Wide Shot known as Glitter Wide Shot. 10 times more powerful than the orignal Wide Shot. This has the same strength as a fully charged Wide Shot in his normal form. He can also charge his protectors to make the said attack even more powerful. *'Glitter Emerium Ray': A glitter version of his Emerium Ray, it's beam height is twice the orignal one. It is 5 times more powerful. }} - Jack= - Corrupted= Corrupted Jack is the dark version of Ultraman Jack himself, when he was corrupted by Ultraman Emperor during the events of Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, before being purified. His technique are the same as his normal form but they have a crimson red and purple energy hue, which represents the flow of dark energy in the attacks. - Glitter= A glitter version of Jack with Jack being covered in yellow aura. This form debuts briefly in episode 26 of One Series. :;Abilities *'Size Change': As Glitter Jack, Jack can increase his height to gigantic size. To match Death Tanothor's colossal height. :;Special Moves *'Glitter Specium Ray':A more powerful version of the Specium Ray. *'Glitter Cinmera Shot': A more powerful version of the Cinmera Shot. }} - Taro= - Corrupted= Corrupted Taro, is the dark version of Ultraman Taro himself, he debuts in Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, after being corrupted by Ultraman Emperor and before being purified. As Corrupted Taro, Taro's Storium Ray and NEO Storium Ray are crimson red and jasmine a black energy flowing through the attack. Taro's physical attacks is empowered by an aura of dark energy. When using the Ultra Dynamite, Taro is now engulfed with purple flames instead. Taro brute and grip strength is somewhat similar but slightly stronger. }} - Leo= - Corrupted= Corrupted Leo debuts in Ultraman One Episode 8 after being corrupted by Belial. In Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, Leo was corrupted again. As Corrupted Leo, Leo energy beam attacks are empowered by purple energy and are crimson red/black in color. His physical attacks are now covered by an aura of black energy and it looks more deadly. }} - 80= - Corrupted= Corrupted 80 debuts in Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown, after being by Ultraman Emperor before being purified. For obvious, 80 techniques are also corrupted with a dark energy hue flowing though the energy beams. They are also crimson red/black in colour. }} - Zoffy= - Corrupted= Corrupted Zoffy's debuts in Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown. As Corruoted Zoffy, his attacks/physical arts are empowered by dark energy instead of the usual light energy. They are usually crimson red in color. - Glitter= A glitter version of Zoffy with Zoffy being covered in yellow aura. This form debuts briefly in episode 26 of One Series. :;Abilities *'Size Change': Zoffy can change his size into gigantic size as Glitter Zoffy to match the colossal height of Death-Tanothor. :;Special Moves *'Glitter M87 Ray': Glitter Zoffy can fire a more powerful version of his regular M87 ray, it is ten times more powerful than then the original as well. }} - Mebius= - Burning Brave= Mebius' Super Strength Form, Mebius is physically stronger as Burning Brave. :;Techniques ::;Special Moves *'Mebium Burst': Mebius creates a large fireball with his both hands and launch it at his foes, killing them in one shot. More powerful than the Mebium Shot. ::;Physical *'Mebiuspin Kick': A burning spinning kick attack. ::;Abilities *'Super Power': Mebius' strength, speed and agility increase. In other words, he becomes much more powerful. Mebius can also endure higher temperatures as it was stated he was one of the few Ultras that could withstand the heat from the Valley of Flames thanks to this form }} - Astra= :;Profile *'Age': Same as Leo :;Body Features Same as Leo, without the exception of the Leo Mark, it is called the Astra Mark that represents his name which symbolises Astrs is another prince of the L77 Nebula. :;Techniques ::;Combination *'Leo Double Flasher': A combination attack with Leo, where both brothers fires a very powerful red beam. ::;Special *'Electron Beam': A beam attack from his beam Lamp. *'Astra Shooter': Astra's version of the Ultra Shooting. *'Astra Bomber': Astra creates a ball of energy and rains it at his foes. *'Astra Areow': Astra's equivalent to an energy slash attack. ::;Physical Astra's physical attack are similar to his older brother Leo's. Both of them are on par with each other, surprassing Taro. - Hikari= :;Profile *'Age': 22,000 years old, Over 42,000 years old (Currently) :;Body Features *'Color Timer': Hikari possess a color timer like other members of the group. It blinks red after 3 minutes. *'Star Marks' *'Ultra Armor': Hikari has an Ultra Armor that is resistant to fire and lasers, unlike the other members, Hikari is the first full bodied blue Ultra to join the Ultra Brothers. *'Knight Brace': Hikari's bracer weapon on his arm, given by Ultraman King. :;Techniques ::;Abilities *'Flash Travel' *'Intelligence/Technology': Due to being an scientist before joining the Ultra Brothers, Hikari is extremely intelligent especially when it comes to the field of technology, invented items such as a machine which revived the dead, Ultra Capsules and the Knight Timbre. ::;Special *'Knight Beam Blade': Hikari's yellow energy blade that is summoned from the Knight Brace, more powerful than the Mebium Blade. **'Blade Shot': A yellow energy arrow arc fired from the said weapon. Very powerful as it could undo disguises. *'Knight Beam': Hikari's plus style ray that is launched via the Knight Brace as well. Can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Knight Slash': Hiakri's energy slash attack from the Knight Brace. *'Knight Freezer': A freezing attack fired from his both hands. *'Hot Load Flash': A blue energy beam used to calm the weather. **'Hot Load Ray': A lethal variant of the Hot Load Flash, used as a secondary beam finisher. It is less powerful than the Knight Shot as it takes a while longer to finish off his foes compared to the latter. *'Knight Shield': A shield conjure from Hikari's beam arms. ::;Physical *'Knight Punch': A punch attack. *'Knight Kick': A kick attack, *'Knight Chop': A chop attack. }} Trivia *One, Xena and Giga, thanks to their journey on Earth and awarded the title "Ultraman", they rejected the offer to become the Ultra Brothers as they feel that they are doing what they are supposed to do. *Credits to Cdr for the Glitter and Corrupted Versions of some of the brothers. Thanks. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot